


When Did I know you?

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, This is the angstayist thing i have written so far i think and wow yeah, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its funny how people change. So much so that you don't really know them anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to keep this in first person but wow, first person is hard. Do please leave a comment telling me how I did!

“We brought you here Jack, because now we would like to consider you for position in GUARDIAN!” The jovial man shouted. North. He said his name was North. Who names their kid after a direction? Wait he stopped talking.

“Guardian?” I chuckled. These guys are kidding right? “ What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?”

“Jack.” The tan woman standing next the North spoke up. I think I heard them call her tooth? Maybe a nickname. “I don't think you understand what it is we do. We-.”

“I know exactly what it is you guys do, and trust me, its a great cause and one I support whole heartily. But-.”

“But what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?” a heavy accented voice cut me off. Really? He was going to speak up now? I felt my teeth clench and I clenched my fist at the sound of his voice.

“Bunny! Enough.” Tooth admonished.

“Oh no, no the kangaroo is right.” I joked and shot a look at Aster. Yup, not happy. But that's never anything new when I'm around huh?

“Th- The what? I'm not a kangaroo mate.” He shot back, stepping closer to me. His face set in a scowl. A tan fist clenched tightly.

“Oh and this whole time I thought you where. If you're not a kangaroo. What are you?” This is going to hurt. I know its going to hurt. Why do I still let him affect me like this.

“I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny, and hey, at least people believe in me and what I do here, unlike some vagabond I know.” Damn it. Don't cry. Come one, don't cry. I can feel my tears start to well up. I need to-.

“You know, now and then I think of when we where together.” Oh, look at that. That caught him off guard. I should take that as my chance to-. “Like when you said you felt so happy you could die.” The others look surprised too. What, hasn't he told them? He still isn't saying anything. I wasnt planning on having this conversation. But now, damn it all. I'm getting this off my chest! “I told myself you were right for me, but whenever some one else was around, whenever some one you knew was around me. I always felt so lonely in your company.” Is my voice shaking? Oh god it is. No. I can do this. You have the bastard here in front of his friends. Burn him. “But I told myself that that was love and its an ache I still remember....” I press a hand to my chest and grip my sweater tightly.

“W-what?” Is all Aster seems to be able to stammer out. “I don't-” Hes backing away. Trying to get out of the conversation like he always does. Not this time.

“But you didn't have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing! I don't even need your love, but you treat me like some stranger and that feels so rough...” I feel something run down my face, and only after I wipe it off do I realize that I'm crying. I look up and see their shocked faces. It gives me the the strength to keep going. “And now that I think about it I can think of all the times you screwed me over.” I scowl at him, fighting the urge to run over to him and kiss him and wrap my arms around him. “But had me believing it was always something that I'd done.” I choke down a sob. “But I don't wanna live that way...reading in to every word you say. You said that you could let things go. And that I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...” I cant stop the sobs or shuddering breaths this time.

“J-Jack I- I don't...” Aster stammers. The others are just looking at Aster and me with looks that I cant quite read. Asters looking from me and back to the others. Looking for the world like a cornered rabbit who wants to run but cant. I glare at his response, and I cant hold it back anymore. I feel the tears start to come down faster, I fall to my knees and cover my mouth to try and muffle my sobbing.

“That's all you can say?” My voice is muffled from behind my hands. “All these years and that's all you can say?” I'm not sure why, but I feel myself break out in to laughter. I cant stop laughing for what felt like forever, but I felt like throwing up I was laughing so hard. Finally I get up and look at him and walk over to him, place a kiss to his cheek and whisper in to his ear. “That's all you could say...” before leaving the building and not looking back.


End file.
